Renesmee and the Puppy
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: Crack!fic Renesmee and the rest of the Cullen's are back in Forks. On their first day back Renesmee buys Charlie, a puppy with chocolate brown fur and vampire gold eyes. Soon she realizes that she may have gotten more than she bargined for.


I started to unpacked the last box from the London. After eighty years I was finally back in Forks, at home where I was born and spent the first few years of my childhood. But the best part, I got the old cabin all to myself. At first it was my parent's first house, but after a little arguing I got it.

Admiring my work I placed the last picture of my family and me on the mantel and smiled, falling back on the couch in exhaustion.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"It's open!" I called. Aunt Rosalie glided into the living room and smiled at me. In an arms length away she carried a frozen glass dish. Her long, spiralling blond curls fell over her shoulders and shaped her picture-perfect face and topaz eyes.

"House warming gifts. We'll be sending the dishes over to you, fill up your fridge." She strode into the kitchen and I heard the fridge door open then close. "Alice is planning on planting some flowers out here for you."

"No. No gardens." I said. "You know what I want."

Rosalie frowned. "Edward will murder you, but since I love you so much, I'll guess we meet get into town before all those puppies are gone."

* * *

Ever since I was two years old I've always wanted a dog. But Grandma Esme never wanted dog hair on the furniture and dad didn't want puppy thoughts of toilet water. Though now that I was technically out of the house I could do whatever I wanted. Including getting a puppy.

* * *

I smiled down at the squirming bodies in the pen, jumping up and nipping at their potential owners.

"Are these purebred puppies? And their not in-breed, right?" Rosalie asked the usual slat of questions to the old woman on the rocking chair. She smiled sweetly at Rosalie and pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders.

"Yes, ma'm," she nodded to the loose skinned, ink black female laying in the round up cage with the rest of the puppies. "That's Sweet and Sassy Savannah, I bought her in Iowa. And is the Daddy of the bunch, Hersey, I bought him from a breeder in La Push." A well-muscled, chocolate brown furred Labrador male sat next to her smiling up at the woman.

"Alright, so I guess it's just up to Renesmee to pick." Rosalie took a step away from Hersey as he growled lowly at her .

"Hey, puppy," I smoothed the black fur of a tall, stealthy looking pup.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention they're all pre-named. My granddaughter got ahold of them before you came and they only answer to those names now." I frowned. There goes my dreams of ever naming my own puppy.

"What's this one named?" I asked, pointing to the one I was petting.

"Rosie."

"No." Rosalie said quickly. I laughed and kissed the top of the puppies head.

"Sorry puppy, Rosie #1 can't take the competion." I scanned over the other three puppies. "What are their names?"

"Well, those two boys are named: Kenny and Buddy and the little girl over their is named Charlie." The woman smiled. At the sound of her name, a fuzzy brown furred puppy looked up and her golden eyes locked with mine. Her fur was darker in some places than others, but I could tell when she grew up that she'd have smooth chocolate fur like her dad's.

"Oh, Bella won't like that," Rosalie murmured to herself. "You know how she gets when you say Char-" All of the sudden little Charlie -the tiniest puppy in the bunch- launched herself at the cage wall. Whining and making little puppy bark sounds, gnawing her teeth on the metal bars.

"I think I'll take her." I laughed, leaning down and scooping up the little bundle.

* * *

On the ride home Charlie sat on my lap, not touching the leather interior of the car or caring to squirm an inch after Rosalie's well-heeded warning.

I ran my hands over her soft pelt and smiled. "She's so soft. Rosalie, do you want to...?"

"No," she said firmly gluing her eyes on the road ahead. "Animals hate vampires, vampires eat animals. It's nature I'm use to it. Though it's kind of shocking that this little girl isn't crying right now." Rosalie's hand moved for the gear shift and Charlie moved. Leaning forward she started sniffing Rosalie's hand. Rose went motionless, shocked that an animal would even move that close to her on their own free will.

A soft, pink tongue drew across Rosalie's hand. She gasped in shock and Charlie nuzzled for Rose to pet her. And she obliged.

"She likes you." I smiled, Charlie scrambled off of my lap and over the cup holders to Rosalie's lap. Rosalie scoffed and glared down at the small animal, but hand her free hand over the puppy's back soothingly.

"Your either really brave or real stupid, little girl." Charlie tested her puppy teeth on Rose's hand. "Keep doing that we'll have to spoon feed you until your new teeth grow in." That didn't stop her.

* * *

Rosalie and I stopped at the pet store on the way home for supplies: puppy food, toys, a bed, a leash, a kennel, a collar, the works.

We laughed when Charlie -barely a foot-and-three-inches tall- growled at Emmett after he snuck up on us in the pet store. Driving home Emmett informed us that my mom and dad were waiting at home and not happy.

"Renesmee, a family of vampires cannot have a pet. What if you let her outside when we're hunting?" I clutched Charlie close to me. "Your going to have to take her back."

"I paid for her with my own money. Rosalie was just there to witness, I'm an adult now." I growled back at him.

"When I said you could live on your own I didn't mean that you could get a dog, that is the number one rule, Renesmee..." As my dad continued to rant on I took a step toward him. Dad's eyes widened.

"She's not scared of us." Rosalie said stepping up to defend me -finally. "She crawled into my lap when we were driving to the pet store."

"Let me keep her." I begged. Dad expression went blank. "Dad?"

"I can't read her thoughts. Why can't I read a read a stupid dog's thoughts?" He exploded and Charlie barked at him.

"Dad, don't call her 'stupid'." I scolded. "Fine...but I'm saying yes for scientific purposes only!" He half-shouted. I smiled.

"So..." Mom trailed off. "What's her name?"

"Charlie." Mom's smile faltered.

"After my father...perfect."

* * *

"And this will be our room." I plopped Charlie down in the center of my bed and smiled at her. "You know I don't think my mom likes you very much." I stated, Charlie licked my hand, coaxing me to continue. "Your name is the same as her father's, my grandpa's, and that brings her a lot of pain because he died a while ago and she couldn't come to his funeral..." I frowned at the memory of sneaking into town to put flowers on Grandpa Charlie's headstone. "So I think I should re-name you."

I turned from the bed and to the computer. _Maybe I could look up some cool names from Greek Mythology..._

"Um, but my name is Charlie." I froze and turned around, scanning the room.

"Who's here?"

"That would be me and you, duh." My eyes landed on Charlie, rolling around the bright red sheets of the bed. Then her mouth started to move, and words came out. "So what should I call you? Renesmee...? Nessie..? Nezz..? _Loch Ness Monsta_...? Or Master? Or Mistress, since you are a girl." Charlie sat up suddenly and her eyes locked with mine. "I got it! How about 'chief'?"

"You can...talk?"

"Yes," I sat down on the edge of the bed and Charlie patted over to me. "So anyway, my name is_ Charlie. _C-H-A-R-L-I-E. Full name: Charla Choco-late Factory Clearwater...-Cullen. If you have a problem with that name you can take it up with my mom and dad. They bite. Hard."

"Oh-kay." I said, a little unsure.

"So what are we going to do, Chief?"

"Um, sleep?"

"Alright, I'm tired." Charlie jumped off the bed and to the corner where her little bed was. She climbed in and circled a it a few times. "Night, Chief." And then she laid down. I stared dumbfounded at my new dog, it's definitely weird but vampires and werewolves are real so a talking dog shouldn't have came as a surprise.

"Um, Chief?" I turned to Charlie who looked...annoyed. "Could ya turn out the lights?"

"Sure."

* * *

_Ah! I'm horrible at writing fluff! __It's either too cute too funny too un-realistic or I just plain suck at it._

_Anyway my friend SheWolf14 (Or RenesmeeCarlieCullen13) and I had a sleepover and we were playing with my puppy Charlie (or Char, Charche, Charlue, Charla, her nicknames go on forever) and I started talking about that if she could talk she'd have Taylor Swift's voice and then we switched gear to FanFiction and we got the idea of Renesmee adopting a puppy!_

_So anyway Charlie is a real dog, she's about two now but she's still a tiny little thing and her parents do have those names and so do her brothers and sister. Originally she was the runt and her breeders were going to keep her but my parents bought her for me three months after my best friend/partner in crime/best dog in the world, Rummy, died._

_Reviews are love,_

_~QueenVamp_


End file.
